FourTris shots for your FourTris desire
by Charms22
Summary: My collection of shots for FourTris and some of them are going to be connected to my other fanfics. (Current shots series Drunken night)
1. Just a dream OS

Just a dream

 **Hola Twistinians this OS is a thank you to all of you, because your support and love as well as the hates. Maybe some of you will hate me right now. So I'm saying sorry for that.**

 **This OS is connected to another story of mine and hopefully you guys will be able to guess which one😈**

 **The dream will be written in bold.**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter...**

 **-The dream with Tobias' pov-**

 **I was standing on the aisle with Tris on my side. The priest was saying something about marriage as well as love. That marriage is a blessing to both families. I locked my eyes with Tris' icy blue eyes, she smiled at me, I smiled back at her. I was galling for this woman day by day. I'm the happiest man ever as I know that she is pregnant with my child. I'm hoping that it's a girl. When Tris locked her eyes with me, I mouthed at her, "you look absolutely stunning my gorgeous bride!?" She then mouthed back, "You, yourself look gorgeous my darling groom." I winked at her and I didn't care that anyone else saw it. My life only depends on her and our child. I'm so excited to know about the gender of our child, but sadly she won't tell me anything about it. I had closed my eyes with a small smile on my face. "Tobias James Eaton, do you take Beatrice Grace Prior as your lawful wedded wife?!"**

 **"Yes, I do!?" Then I opened my eyes and saw Christina instead of Tris. Then when I looked around I saw her strapped on a chair as well as held her on gunpoint. My heart started to beat faster than it should be. They were going to kill her, so I said that I will marry Christina, even if it wasn't my intention to do. "I'm sorry Tris, I love you, our son as well as our baby a lot, but saving you is my main priority!?"**

 **"I love you too Tobias, our son does too and our princess too." She said with a sad smile. I'm sorry, but I have to do that." I said. I fought the guy holding the gun, I held his arm around and shot Christina, but before I could shoot anyone else, someone shot me and then my Tris. We both died leaving our son as an orphan, while holding eachothers' hand. While having our last breaths we said I love you for the last time and that's how our eyes had closed forever.**

 **End of the dream**

After that weird dream I jolted up from my bed. I frantically searched for Tris and I relaxed, when I saw her sleeping next to me. She started to stir atound and then she saw that I was awake. "What's wrong Tobias?!" She asked me, when I looked at her I couldn't tell her about the dream, so I cried my heart out. She changed her position, so that she sat down and motioned me to lay onto her lap with her hand. So I lay there, then I looked at her swollen stomach, kissed it and one of my hands lay onto it while I felt our baby move in the direction of my hand. I cried out with happiness knowing that my wife and children are alive. I couldn't believe it and I thought that I was having another dream in one of those. I'm so confused that I told her about my dream. She looked at me with a perplexed expression, I have grown to know and love.

There was a long silence, our tears were flowing down, our breaths mixing with eachother and then I don't know how and when, but what I know is that were now kissing eachother. There was a thunder strike and suddenly our son Theo was at the doorstep of our room. He silently came into the room and lay down in between us, like he usually does. "Mommy and daddy, I'm so scared."

"It's okay to be scared my little raven!?" I said, while hugging both my son and wife carefully, so that I don't squeeze Tris' stomach. "Mom, how's our baby raven doing?!"

"She is fine."

"Okay, when will I be able to see her?!" He asked us innoncently, so I answered back, "in 4 months!?"

"Oh, I thought that I''ll see her/him soon." Our son said, before falling asleep. After him we both fell asleep too, while holding hands.

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed to be different, lighter and more comfortable than the few months that had completely changed our lives. Christina was our main problem and now she is finally gone from our lives. She tried to kill my Tris twice, the day we were going to get married, but we couldn't, because of her. Now we will have to wait after our baby is born and then finally I can make her mine again even though she is already mine. Then when I looked around I noticed that my little raven was boring with his eyes into mine, with exact replica of my own. "Dad, I need to pee!?" He said with a small glare, so I replied back, "then go!?"

"I can't as your arm is around me." After he said that I let go off him and he ran into the en-suite bathroom. I really love him a lot and sometimes he reminds me of myself, but mostly he has the traits of Tris, more than he has from me. I cannot wait to see how he is gonna behave and react when the baby is here. I hope he is gonna be the loving and protective older brother.

After a long time I tried to drift off to sleep, so I snuggled closer to my gorgeous wife, who woke up, because of my movements. "Morning grumpy face." She happily said. I just glared at her and smirked at her at the same time, while saying, "good morning my round beauty!?" She started to cry, because of her damm hormones and pointedly said, "I know that I'm fat Tobias, but it's your fault." I looked at her and gulped, before saying, "no, you are not and no it's not my fault baby doll." I winked at her at the last part, while our son laughed at our interaction. Tris pouted at me like a stubborn child while I acted the same way, but with a playful glare. Suddenly I pushed off the bed and with a loud thud, I fell down, when I looked up to Tris, I saw, how she high fived my son and teamed up against me. "Ouch, that's not fair three against one!?"

"Oh my bad, I thought that it was three against four." Tris childishly said and I couldn't stop admiring her. If Tris would always behave childishly, then I want to have hundreds of children with her. I licked my lips. "Tobias, what are you thinking?!"

"Nothing." I answered back. "Oh really, you always lick your lips, when you're lost in your damm thoughts." How the hell does she know that I was lost in my thoughts. My confused face must tell her that I don't get it how she knows everything about me. "Tobias, I just notice a lot about you, so I know that you were thinking about something and I know that it's something to do about me."

"How?!"

"Because you are the only one, who I think about day and night, even when I was pregnant with our son." She replied back truthfully. "Eww, can you please stop with rom whatever it is," our son said, before continuing, "as it's annoying as you both are forgetting about your five year old, who is hungry." At the last part of his sentence he pouted at both of us after he had finished glaring at us. "I'm so sorry baby boy," I said, "what do you want to eat?!"

"You should know that dad!?" He replied back with a small smirk. "Okay, I'm on it!?" I said, before I went downstairs to the kitchen. I already knew, what my son wanted for breakfast, so I made a batch of chocochip pancakes as well as a batch of blueberry pancakes for Tris. As soon as both mother and son smelled the pancakes, they came downstairs like hungry dogs. "Dad I'm hungry." The young one growled. "You are just as impatient as your father, when it comes to food." My wife mocked us both. "And who's the one eating everyones' food?!" I countered back. "I'm so sorry, but I'm eating for four people, so it's natural that I get hungry a lot." She said angrilly. What we are having triplets?" I asked her while being perplexed. "Yes, we are having a family of six instead of four." Her response shocked me a lot as I thought that we're having another child, but three at once is a bit to much, but I know that we will be able to handle them. "So does that mean that I will have more than one sibling?!" Theo innoncently asked and we both nodded. He jumped up and down happily, singing some weird song and as soon as the pancakes were ready, he ate the whole plate of them. "Dad can I have more pancakes?!" He softly asked so, I just gave him two of them as the other two are for me. Then I served a growling Tris her pancakes with blueberries and even I ate a few of them. After we were finisehed with our breakfast, I started to clean up, until someone said, "yo, I never thought that Four would be the lovely housewife!?" I growled at the voice of Zeke, before mocking the laughing crew of him, Eric and Uriah by saying, "it seems like you guys are the baby mamma's of your children." The guys looked at me in disbelieve while Tris snorted at that. It seemed like the babies of them three agreed with me, as I

could hear the babish laughs while their fathers pouted like they had lost their favourite candy.

Soon Eric started cooing his daughter Macey, "don't listen to your big bad uncle Fouuur my baby girl, he is just jealous of me having you, my little swan."

Then Zekey cooed his son Acer, "my dear son don't listen to your favourite uncle Fo-" he was interrupted by a pouting Uriah, "hey I thought that I was his favourite uncle." Zeke ignored him and continued saying, "Four, because he is jealous of you being the best of all the children."

When it was Uriah's turn to coo his daughter Red, he tripped and he luckilly fell onto the sofa and then he started, "Red my baby girl, don't listen to any of your uncles as they are the dumbos here and your daddy is the best." Theo's face changed into amusement before he said, "no, my daddy is the best and you three suck."

"Theo," I said softly, "apologize to your uncles and please don't use the word suck ever again." Theo nodded and said sorry to them and they accepted his apology with a man hug. I'm happy to have these guys as my family and hopefully our family will grow even more and I wish Will and his wife Rain would have been here as they would have loved it here, a world without Christina. Because of her I lost one of my best friends, he was the one, who had protected and saved my wife and with it he sacrificed his own life with the life of his wife as well as his unborn baby, leaving Christina's son Jackson with his real father Al.

 **The end**


	2. One drunken night

One drunken night

 **Heya Twistinians, this idea has been bugging me since days and here it is now. I couldn't update it until now, because I was ill. I hope you all will enjoy this shot and if you do then maybe there will be more.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I was getting ready to go over to Amy's place as she wanted to tell me something. I didn't know what, but I was a bit anxious, because she knows very well that I'm a bit self conscious about my appearance. Everything happened, the day my parents separated, my mom left my dad for a "better looking" man, even though my father is a really handsome and a kind man. My dad gave me the best upbringing ever. As I was walking towards the small conservative house, that doesn't suit Amy's personality at all, I heard her talking to someone saying, "yes, I will break up with him today!?" I already knew that she was talking about me, because I had told her, since our relationship started, that I wanted to wait for some of the things to happen until we were married and of course she didn't like that. I asked myself, what type of a girl that likes movies with only that in it, would want to wait? So I casually walked towards the door, knocked on it and told her with the new confidence I found, "I'm sorry Amy," she looks at me funnily as I continue, "but I don't feel any connection between us and it's better, if we break up!?" She stood there perplexed for a while, before she rudely said, "thanks for wasting my time Four. I'm so happy that we are broken up, because who wants to date a Stiff like you?!" Her words did hurt me, but someone said, "I would rather date him," when I looked into her direction, I saw the prettiest woman ever, "than the scumbag brother of yours Amy!" The girl had just mocked my ex and her brother, it seems like Amy's brother Micheal is that girls' ex. I couldn't stop holding a laugh coming out of my mouth, because of the sarcasm the girl was putting in every word mocking the girl, I unluckily dated for five years. Amy glared at me and said, "my brother is way better than you Four and my brother deserves better than you Tris." That girl, Tris I suppose ignored Amy's outrageous screaming about how her and Micheal are better than anyone, she took my hand and we ran.

page break, cause we don't need long paragraphs

We stopped running, when we had reached a bar. I looked at the building and realised that, this is a very well known bar, named Dauntless Tattoo Shots, I have heard a lot about this bar from Zeke, that's where he had met his fiancée Shauna the first time and they fell in love at first sight. As soon as Tris left my hand, my hand felt a lot colder than before. "Let's have a drink, shall we?!" She asks. "Alright, we shall get a drink." I open the door for her, she thanks me and together, we walk inside. When I look around the bar, I see my dad serving someone a drink. She takes my hand again, I'm not complaining though and we walk straight to the actual bar and I notice that my father is coming towards us. "What can I get you both?!" He asks, while not looking at us, so Tris says, "Can I have a whiskey neat please and for that gentleman over here a whiskey cola." He looks up at us and says, "Tobias, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same dad!" I counter back, Tris then looks at him and says, "coach Amar. Do you work here?" Dad looks at her and says, "hello Tris. Yes, I do and how did meet my son?!" He asks completely ignoring me, I scowl at him and Tris says, "I met him, when he broke up with Amy."

"Finally he broke up with that snake." Dad is beaming with happiness. "Who broke up with whom?!" A middle aged woman like dad asked that question, smiling at us and sharing a few glances with dad here and there. Tris nudges me, before whispering into my ear, "it seems like your dad and Tori like eachother a lot."

"Sure it does!?" I whisper back. "Tori you know what, my son finally broke up with Amy."

"That's great news," she smiles widely, "I have seen her here a few times snogging different guys everytime. Sorry to say that kid," she says suddenly in a serious tone, but mixed with sadness as well as anger, "that's what your mom did to your dad." Dad frowns at it and just agrees with her.

the page accidently broke;-)

After talking to dad and Tori for a while Tris and I get seated and dad comes to us and says, "these drinks are on the house kids."

"What's that?!" I ask and Tris starts explaining it to me, "it's a game."

"What do we have to do?"

"We have to play a game with questions and if you don't answer it or them, you have to drink a shot." She says like it's nothing, "what's the catch in this game?" I ask and dad just says, "the person, who has drank more shots wins the game and decides the tattoo, that the other person will get." Now, I realise, what dad's been doing, he wants to set us up. But the question is, "am I ready for another relationship just after the break up?"

love the page breaks as I'm having FourTris dreams

I let Tris start with the questioning as I didn't know what I should ask her. "How old are you?" She asks me curiously and I answer back, "I'm 24 years old." And now it's my turn, so I ask her, "are you closer to your mom or your dad?!" She doesn't answer me straightaway and takes her first shot and I don't know, why I have the urge to have her lips on mine. "What's your favourite movie series of all time?" I ecstatically answers back, "I actually have two. Number 1 is the the Harry Potter series and then comes the Fantastic Beasts series!" Her smile widens as she says, "omg, I love these two series so damm much and I like the movie Divergent a lot, but haven't seen Insurgent or Allegiant."

"Yeah I have seen Divergent too and you know what," I say and she shakes her head, "Amy kinda hated it, while I loved it." Tris glares at the table and says, what I always thought to myself, "how can she hate such an amazing film?!" I nervously scratch my neck, while saying, "she likes movies like Fifty Shades Of Grey."

"What the hell she likes watching films that use women as objects and the women think that they have fucking rights, even then, when they use half naked women in advertisement." She roared angrily, "no wonder her brother is the same and I went to one date with him." I agree with her as I closed my eyes, while Amy was thoroughly enjoying that film, "I hate it too Tris," I say, while I am intensely looking into her eyes, I truly do! I didn't watch it, I closed my eyes, had my headphones in my ears and was listening to the audio books of Harry Potter." She had calmed down, so I asked her, "how was your date with Micheal?!"

page break and Tobias is still waiting for an answer

There was a long break until she said one word, "horrible!" I laugh at the expression she is making, I don't why, but I lean towards her and I say, "you deserve a guy that can keep up with you. You are really funny, sarcastic feisty," these words come out of my mouth and I'm surprised with myself, "but at the same time you are kind, sweet and someone, who sees the world in a different light." She looks at me with awe, but why would she do that? I'm nothing special. She must have felt me pitying myself, because she holds my hand and says, "stop destroying yourself Tobias, "I wanted to ask her, how she knows, what I was doing to myself, but she interrupts me by continuing, "look at you," does she think the same as Amy, is trying to tell me, that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, "you are a really handsome guy and you shouldn't take Amy's words to your heart." Thank god, she doesn't agree with Amy. The look in Tris' eyes gives me a surge of confidence, in one hand I take a glass and drink that shot, before kissing her softly. She kisses me back without complaining, but my consciousness was reminding me that I had broken up with Amy a few hours ago, so I broke the kiss, because I'm scared about Tris' reaction and maybe she'll slap me.

another page break

She looks a bit saddened by my act of breaking the kiss, I felt sad, because I had hurt her and so I said, "I didn't ask for your permission to kiss you." She laughs at me and says, "you should know better." I'm getting a bit confused now and just tell her, "I don't have any experience in kissing anyone," Tris looks at me, while I continue, "because I never have kissed Amy on the lips, but only on the cheeks! You are my first Tris." Her expression is unreadable, I take another shot and this time I let it be on my tongue and it tastes like vanilla, strawberries and tequila. While I had my eyes closed. Suddenly I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes, saw that Tris is sitting on me, smiling at me in a way that anyone would fall head over heels for her, she turns around, so that we are face to face and she is straddling me. My eyes widen as all of me wants to have all of her, but maybe it's the alcohol in me, because I have never ever behaved like this ever in my life. She smashed her lips to mine and I held her as close as possible. Kissing her is like waking up. I bit her lower lip to gain access into her mouth with my tongue and the rest of the night is blurry and history.

page break, the next morning has come

"Thud," that is the sound, when you fall out of the bed, because some kickass just kicked you out of the bed. Soon after I fell onto the floor, the door of the bedroom opened. "Son, I have seen enough of your butt, cause I was the one changing your diapers." My das just made fun of me. Great, this is really great. That's when I hear a girl laughing at the joke my dad made. "Shit, did I just do something that a jerk does on his first date?!" I asked myself and then I heard someone mumbling, "no, you asked me," this time, she spoke louder, "if I wanted it." Why would someone like her give her innocence to me? Why me? "I said yes to you and we went to this bedroom, because we both were too drunk to drive. We just made out until we both fell asleep." She explains all the happenings of the previous night. "Then why did you kick me?!"

"I had an nightmare and when I have them, I tend to kick or punch in bed, sorry." She says sweetly. This woman is going to kill me one day, because the way she kicks, does hurt. Dad is smiling like a big teddy bear and I know the reason is, because he wants to see me happy and right at this moment, I am.

 **Disclaimer: Do you want more?**


	3. After the drunken night

After the drunken night

 **Heya Twistinians, I wanted to thank you all for reading One drunken night and this part is dedicated to Trini86.**

 _Precap of One drunken night (guys read that shot before you read this one)_

 _Dad is smiling like a big teddy bear and I know the reason is, because he wants to see me happy and right at this moment, I am._

 **-Tobias' pov-**

"So my dear Cuz," Tori asks Tris with a smirk, "what are you gonna do with this lad over here?" I, then ask Tris, "what, Tori is your cousin?!"

"Yeah, she is," she says with a smile, "my step father Andrew's niece, so we're like cousins." Dad then asks, "if you don't mind me asking," she nods, "what about your real father?"

"My real father Eric is a monster and that's why my mom left him, while she was pregnant with me," she takes a breath and continues, "because he used to beat her," Tris told us the truth, because she doesn't want any of us to pity her, so I make a bold move, I walk towards her side of the bed, sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her as she continues saying, "she couldn't stand it anymore and left." I kiss her forehead. To be honest with myself, it feels so natural to be around her, kissing her like that and it feels like I have known her since ages. She smiles at me and says, "thanks for not looking at me like a kicked puppy." I look at her and smile, before saying, "you are not Tris. You are the most bravest girl," she blushes, "I have ever known!" When she blushes like this, she looks more than beautiful and damm, I wish I could kiss her again, because I do not remember our first kiss at all. I want to memorise it. I know she's the one for me. I know, it's too soon, but when I look into her eyes, I can see that she's my soulmate.

Happy page break!

My thoughts were running hundred miles per hour, that I didn't notice, that someone was slapping me, until I shouted, "ouch," I look at my attacker and I see it's her, "why were you slapping me?" Dad laughs at me and I glare at that man, who brought me up. "Sorry," she says, "but you were lost in another world. I was wondering, if we could get something to eat, cause I'm starving." I smile and say, "sure we can sweet cheeks!?" Dad looks surprised, because I called a girl sweet. Tori kindly smiles at me, before mouthing at me, "if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you!?" I mouth back to her, that I would never hurt her, deliberately. Tris had gone to the bathroom to change into some spare clothes, while I patiently waited for her. After she had come out, I went inside and changed my clothes too, after I was ready, we walked out of the bar, dad gave me the thumbs up, while Tori, who was standing close to him, she smiled at me, again. "What do you want to eat?" I ask her like a true gentleman should. "We could go to Dauntless Kitchen as they serve the most amazing breakfast ever." I shrug and say, "sure, we can eat something there! Is Hana Pedrad the owner of that restaurant?"

"Yeah, she is. Do you know her?" I nod. "She is my bestfriend Zeke's mother." She smiles and says, "I know Uriah and Christina, they are twins and I do know the legendary Zeke and his wife Shauna."

"Zeke and I were friends since we were kids. We met Shauna, when we started to go to college and that's how they fell in love! Uriah is fun, but Christina not so." She then asks, "why do you dislike Christina so much?" My answer was, "because she always tries to throw herself onto me, every time I visit them, so I despise all the girls like her." She nods, before saying, "typical Christina!"

The page died, while breaking

After walking for around 10 minutes, we had reached our destination, I opened the door for her and together we went into a real hip restaurant. The restaurant was really modern, the floor was made out of wood matching the legs of the glass table and black chairs. The lightening was a bit dark, more Dauntless than I would have imagined. A waitress came towards us, swaying her hips like a mad person, ugh another one, whose gonna throw herself onto me. I'm disgusted by that girl, I look at her face, which is made out of tons of make up and inappropriate clothing. She smiles at me and suggestively asks me, "what can I get for you, sir?!"

"As my girl friend is starving," her smile falters, "we would like to have a table first."

"Nita, how many times have I told you not to flirt with our guests." Hana shouted at the waitress, then she saw us and said, "what a pleasant surprise to see you Four and Tris." We both smile at her and say, "hi, Hana. How are you?!"

"I'm fine and how are you both? How did you two meet?!" We smile at her and Tris then tells her, "long story short, we met yesterday and spent a drunken night together."

"But what about Amy?"

"Broke up with her, before I met Tris!" I said, while smiling at her. "It's good that you broke up with that snake." I laugh at it, before replying to her, "dad said the same thing. I'm glad about it too, I never could be myself with her, but with Tris, I can do whatever I want to without asking her, if it's alright for her." Hana smiles at me, while she listens to what I tell her about Tris, in that moment I had forgotten that Tris was here with me and listening to, what I'm saying about her. I look at her and see that she has a bright smile on her face. Beautiful is a word full of meaning, but Tris' beauty is on another level. Breathtaking is more the appropriate word for her. Hana gives me a knowing smile and a wink, before ushering us more to the inside and in a private area. We went to one of the tables, I pulled out a chair for her, she sat down and then I went to the other side of the table and sat down. "Thanks Tobias, but why did Hana call you Four?!" She curiously asks and I answer back, "because it was my jersey number and I used to play football (not the American one anyways), so the name Four got stuck and everyone has called me that since ages." She smiles at my explanation and asks me after that, "should I call you Four too?"

"No, please call me Tobias, I prefer it more than Four."

Page break, because I'm hungry 

We both were looking through the menu card, that we had received a while ago. I couldn't decided, what to get. "What would you suggest for breakfast?"

"I would suggest the Dauntless pancakes or the Dauntless cake, both the pancakes and the cake are delicious."

"But cake for breakfast?"

"It's heaven." She says and she's lost in her own world. So when the waitress came, I let Tris order first and then I ordered the pancakes as well as the cake, because of Tris, who had suggested it to me. There was a comfortable silence between us and I'm enjoying it. She seems to be enjoying it too. As soon as the food came, we digged into it and talked about a lot of topics. Our talk never got boring, but was rather interesting. We found out a lot about eachother. She was right about the cake, it is heaven. "Wow the cake is so amazing!" I said and she looks at me. "I told you so!?"

"Yeah, you did," I say with lots of honesty and the blush on her cheeks is visible, " and you were right about the pancakes too.

Page break, cause something is on the way;-)

"There's something on the corner of your lips." I say as I saw that some of the chocolate ganache was smeared on the corner of her lips. "Where?!" She asks while being embarrassed. "On the tight side." She unknowingly uses her left hand and is trying to rub it off her. I lean in closer to her and say, "let me do it!?" She nods and leans closer to me, I try to wipe it away from her with a tissue. I can feel her breath on my lips. I cannot take it anymore and crash mine to hers. "Bad move Tobias." My mind says, but my heart disagrees by saying, "go with the flow Tobias." And that's what I did. "Umm, excuse me sir," a waiter said while trembling with fear, "this a public place and you shouldn't be eating you girlfriend's face."

"Why isn't he aloud to kiss me?" She asks and is glaring at him at him. "Babe, we can continue this later at home." I wink at her and she blushes like a newly wedded bride. The waiter looks rather uncomfortable being at our table and listening to our conversation. Tris doesn't seem to mind or care about the fact that he chastised us for kissing one another.

Tris and Tobias need a break, so here's a page break

As soon as I had paid for the food, we left the restaurant, but not before that girl, Nita walks towards us. She has a sly grin on her face and asks me, "so Four did you enjoy the food?"

"Yes, we did enjoy it. Yummy, I still can taste the cake on my lips," Tris smirks at Nita while I continue, "because my lovely girlfriend tasted like the cake." Nita's face scrunches up in disgust, but then she says, "if you need a real woman, come and find me." I just rejected that weirdo by saying, "hard pass miss tons of make up. I'd rather have a woman like Tris in my life than having non." I can see a proud look on Tris' face. "Argh, have you seen yourself Four," Nita shouts, "you look like garbage and I'd rather have a man, that knows how to please a woman." I couldn't look at anyone else than Tris, who is glaring at Nita in a way that says it all. "Enough," Tris shouts at her, "you were the one throwing yourself at him and not the other way round." Nita looks like she has pissed her pants, because Tris is being scary right now. "You shouldn't insult someone else," Nita doesn't seem to be impressed, "because they rejected you. I have an advice for you, you should look at yourself first, make a change and then help other's to change."

"Why should I listen to you? Your advice is just bullshit just like you." This time she was insulting my Tris, who is brave enough to stand up for herself and for others. I wanted to punch her, but then I wouldn't be any better than the men that abuse their wives. "A girl like you," Tris calmly says, "knows only two words," Tris has hit a nerve, "these words are sex and fun. I suppose that you do it all day with any random man you get into your bed," Nita glares at her in a murderous way, "not caring about the fact that you could get pregnant and congrats, who's the father?" Nita just got burned.

Cause Nita just got burned, here's a page break

As we had walked out of the restaurant Tris didn't look pleased with herself, so I thought to take her to a place that maybe will help her digest the fact that she only helped me out. Tris was lost in her own world, so I took her hand, squeezed it and we walked further. Tris wasn't cooperating very well, so I knelt until I was her height, one arm around her legs, the other arm around her back and I picked her up. Carried her for about five minutes, because we had reached our last destination for today. "Where are we Tobias?" She asks me, while looking around the place, "why are you carrying me?!" She now looks curious and I say, "we are at the hidden playground named the Chasm and to answer your second question, "you were lost in your own world, so I decided to carry you and walk a bit faster than usual." She blushes again, and I whisper into her ear, "you look good Tris," she blushes even more. "Liar," she whispers back to me. "No, I'm not lying to you, if you would see the way, I see you would believe me." She retorts back, "then you should believe me, if I tell you that you are handsome and aww man, I'm lucky to be your girl friend."

"I like you a lot Tris!" I blurt out. Stupid me. "I like you a lot too Tobias and I would like meet up with you and see, where all of this between us goes." She gestures to the distance of six inches between our lips. I then ask her, "so are we dating eachother?"

"Yep," she says, "we are dating eachother for now and hopefully we can become more than just dating." The way she says it, tells me that she falling for me hard, just like I am falling for her too. "Is it to much, if I ask you for a kiss?"

"No, it isn't." She says, but before I can react to her answer, her lips are already on mine.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I'm crazy and I know it😜 and don't ask me, why I made Eric as Tris father. Why not? This crazy girl does a lot of things for a reason.**


	4. Months after the drunken night Part 1

Months after the drunken night Part 1

 **Heya Twisties, I'm back with another part and I hope you guys will love this shot as much as I did writing these shots starting with One drunken night.**

 **The month of love is gone, I know Valentine's Day is gone, so what? Every month is here to fall in love with anyone and everyone;-D**

 **Dedicated to everyone, who has read this Drunken night series!**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Since the day after our drunken night, we have been seeing eachother constantly. I have come to realise that I'm in love with him. Tobias is the perfect man for me and he respects me, the way I want to be respected. He has never taken advantage of me like Micheal tried to. I hate him.

Christina was the one, who set me up with that creepster, but thanks to her I met Tobias (haha she'll never get him). She always told me that she would love to have a ONS with the smoking "Four." That was before we both became enemies. She tried a few horrible things to separate us. But how did she find out about us? Tobias was the one, who stood by me, when some of my friends didn't believe me. Will hates me now. Zeke and Uriah are stuck in between their sister and me. Shauna and Marlene completely distanced themselves from me. Lynn, Tobias and Al (is a good guy and has a girlfriend named Mia) are the only ones on my side and they know the truth.

Tobias had invited me over to his place for movies, food and a lot of fun, yay. Our movie nights are always entertaining, cause we love the same movies and genres as well he always cooks lovely meals. So excited for tonight. Because tonight is a big night for both of us. He told me dress up a bit more for tonight. I already have a feeling of what he is going to ask me tonight. Am I ready for it? God, I'm so anxious. What if he wants to break up? "No, Tris stay positive!" I tell myself, while pacing around. So I decide to go to the bathroom to freshen up.

 _...page...break_

An hour later I was looking for a dress. I'm a girl, who prefers to wear jeans and a top, but Tobias requested for something else and I found the perfect dress for the occasion. I really loved the dress, that my parents and brother (step father and brother) got me for me. They told me that this dress is for, when I meet my special one. I may have found him already.

The dress hugs every curve of mine perfectly. The colour suits my fair complexion very well. The dress is grey and I absolutely adore that colour. I love the flowery pattern on it. Its knee length and it has three quarter sleeves.

At six o'clock I was completely ready for tonight. I was nervous and my hands were shaking, because of me. "Tris calm down, it's just Tobias. He knows you and likes you a lot!?" My hand was literally sweating. I calmed down a bit until my phone rang. I picked it up within a minute. "Hello Tris," Tori said with raspy voice, probably from crying, "I need to tell you something." Now I'm intrigued and asked her, "what's wrong Tori? Were you crying?!"

"I'm not well and I was crying, because my roommate kicked me out after taking all my money." She confessed her worries to me and I told her, "you can move in with me Tori."

"Really?!" She excitedly and answered back enthusiastically, "yes." She then told me that she'll be staying at Amar's tonight and will start moving in tomorrow, I agreed to it and said my goodbyes to her. I hanged up the phone. Tori is gonna live with me. I'm so happy, because Tori is the best person to talk to about your feelings and relationships.

 _My heart skips a page break_

I was lost in my deep thoughts until I heard a knock on my door. I walked towards it, looked through the peephole and saw Tobias standing infront of the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I slowly opened the door, greeted him and let him come inside. He didn't move an inch until he said, "You look like an angel Tris." I smiled the compliment and kissed his cheek, before saying, "you look really handsome in your suit. He smiles at me shyly. "I thought that we were doing a movies night?"

"Yeah, we are." He answers back with a mysterious undertone. "There's a but." I say curiously. "First we are going to a restaurant to eat something and there's a surprise waiting for you."

"What's the surprise?!" He laughs at me, after saying, "nice try milady, but I won't tell you anything."

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face. "It's still a no." I sulked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. I love surprises, but sometimes I just want to know more about them. I want to be ready for the and that I do not get to shocked about them either. Again I was lost in my thoughts like always and Tobias did something, I never expected him to do. Because he just kisses my neck and a small moan escapes from my mouth. He grins into the kiss, as he knows that he has an effect on me. When he stops attacking my neck, he looks at me in a way that I have never seen him. The look of lust, passion and something else, that I couldn't decipher. I know, what I wanted right now, so I crashed my lips to his. "Tris, we need to go," he says huskily as we part our lips from one another. "Do we have to go? Lets just stay in!" I whine and he just says, "I would love to stay in, but I have already made the reservation." I smile at him and say, "that's why you told me to dress up." A smile spreads on his voice and says, "sure I did," I roll my eyes at him, "darling." I like it, when he says these cheesy words to me, when the truth is far from it. We both are not cheesy or anything like that. So I quickly went to my room, took my bag and went towards Tobias, we went outside, I locked the door and we silently walked towards his car. We sat down into to car, after he had unlocked it. The silence was comforting, after all things were getting quite heated in my apartment. I love him, but I'm not ready for the next step yet and I know that he isn't ready either and we have talked about it. We won't be pressuring eachother for it, because when we are ready we will do anything to please eachother.

 _Sorry the page died_

10 minutes later we had reached a restaurant called L'Amour à la française. He parked the car, we got out and he locked the door. He came towards me, took my hands in his, I intertwined our finger and together we walked to the door. The restaurant was beautifully decorated in the classical french style. The atmosphere was so welcoming. A waiter came towards us and when he talked to us, you could hear the french accent in his voice. French people can really be flirty, because that man was flirting with me. Tobias glaring at him. "Madame you have a very nice voix."

"Did you just say voice?" I ask him. "Yes, yes." He answered back and then he looked at me up and down. "Sir, please do not look at me like that," he smirks at me and I glare at him, "or else I will tell my fiancé to call someone else to serve us our dinner." His smirk fades, after he looks at Tobias and he says, "I'm sorry boss," he stutters, "I didn't that she was here with you!"

"Wait, what did he just say boss?" I look at Tobias for answers and he says, "yes, this restaurant belongs to me." I smile at him, before saying, "I never knew that you were a restaurant owner."

"Oh, baby," he says winking at me, "I own a lot of businesses." This the second time that I have rolled my at him. "Hang on a minute, did you call me your fiancé before?"

"What no, I didn't." I lie. "I caught your lie milady. It's alright for me, if you call me your fiancé," I earn another wink from him, "because I lo... like you a lot Tris." He stutters at the last sentence. "Did you just confess that you love me?" I teasingly ask. "Umm, no... yeah." He manages to say. He is so damm cute. I kiss his cheek and then say, "maybe one day, I will be yours forever. I want to be with you. I want to have your children and no one else's." The waiter is now glaring at us, mainly at me, so we follow him in a quick motion to our table. Like a gentleman that Tobias is, he pulls the chair out for me. I thank him. The waiter comes back to us and hands out the menu card. As soon as he left, Tobias leaned a bit in and whispers, "have I told you yet," I blush, because I know, what he wants to say, "that you are very beautiful Tris!"

"You have said it already." I say and I'm still blushing. "I would tell you that everyday for the rest of my life." He said in the softest voice ever and I couldn't help myself, but to kiss him softly. We both were lost in our own world.

 _Another page break as I don't wanna describe their kiss_

Unfortunately someone interrupted our moment and said, "can you please stop making out infront of all the people, who are eating in here. "Sorry mam, it won't happen again." Tobias said politely, while not revealing the truth that he is the owner of this restaurant. That woman muttered something (not saying what, because it's not appropriate) and her word was degrading me. Tobias must have heard it, because his nails were digging into his palm. I took his hand in mine and told him, "Tobias, don't do anything stupid and she's isn't worth your time or your anger. Relax babe and lets enjoy the evening." He nods with a big goofy smile playing on his lips. The waiter came to our table, apologised for the guest's behaviour and told me that I don't have to pay anything and that I can choose whatever I want to eat. Then the woman from before came back to our table and complained, "why doesn't she have to pay for her food?" The waiter smirked at her and then said, "because she's my bosses' fiancée." That woman angrily stormed back to her table, serves her right. "Tobias, what would you suggest that I should eat?"

"I would suggest that you should try the French onion soup or Quiche Lorraine. These two are my absolute favourites."

Then I said, "let's try the Quiche Lorraine." Tobias was smiling like he had expected me to choose that, he looked at the waiter, who smiled and nodded at him. What was going on? Why were they having a silent conversation? Or am I just imagining it? I look at him and he smiles at me sweetly, like he was waiting for something to happen. I smiled back at him and curiosity was sparkling in my eyes.

 _Something big is coming, so page break it is😜_

There was a dead silence until our food came. My food looked mouthwatering and I could hear my stomach grumbling. Tobias had ordered the Onion soup that looked nicer than I thought it would. We had talked about our families more openly and I asked him, "Tobias, I don't know, how to ask you that, I blushed furiously, he looked at me listening to everything that I was saying, "would you and your dad like to come to Paris with me?" He smiles at and says, "of course we'd love to," I could hear that there was a but and I get a bit saddened by it and he continues, "but I would love to ask you something,"

"Ask me what?!" I had interrupted him, but I was too curious and I wanted to know his question immediately. "This," he says, while he gets up, walks towards me, goes to his knees and continues like it was the most normal thing to do, "Beatrice Elisabeth Prior," he says deeply and huskily, making my knees go weak, "I know that we know eachother since seven months and it's to soon to ask you this, but I cannot think about anything else but you and that's why I'm asking you," I had tear of happiness in eyes as I knew, what was coming next, he took a deep breathe, then he took out a box, opened it and there it was, the moment I have dreamt of since ages, "Will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life with you?!" Tears were still flowing from my eyes and I said, "yes," he takes my hand sides the ring on my finger, "I want to be yours forever!" He kisses my hand near the most beautiful ring ever and he says, "you made me the happiest man ever."

"Lets eat our food," I said, "I'm starving." He nods and we can hear the people nearby saying, "congrats." After we had eaten our food, Tobias said, "Tris, excuse me, I need to go to the loo." I nod at him and he leaves. Now, I have been waiting more than 10 minutes for him. Is he alright? Did something happen? I was so anxious and wanted to know, if he is alright. I wanted to get up and someone came towards me and I didn't expect seeing him here. "Caleb!" I said.

 **Disclaimer: Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter's coming soon, hopefully!**


	5. Months after the drunken night Part 2

Months after the drunken night

Part 2

 **Hey guys, I'm back after so long:-) sorry college has been really time consuming, because my exams are coming in a few months.**

 **I was planning on finishing Forbidden love before my exams. There will be two major deaths in the story and guys please do not hate me!**

 **-Tris' pov-**

"Caleb." I say happily. He smiles and says, "hey sweetie pie, I have missed you so much. How are you?"

"What? How? When?!" I asked, but I didn't answer his questions. "Your fiancé invited me here two weeks ago," he answers back awkwardly, "so I came to congratulate you and meet him for the first time personally." I hugged him and he whispered, "Tobias is smitten by you sis!" I blush at his statement. I kiss my brother's cheek and say, "I missed you too!"

"Wow Tris, you are wearing the dress we had bought for you," he says, "that means you have found the one."

"Yes," I was about to continue talking to my brother, when a shrill voice interrupted us, "wow Tris," to my "luck" it was Christina, great, "now you have been caught in the act."

"I cannot believe this," Will said angrily, "you were cheating on Four the whole time."

"No, I," Will interrupts me by saying, "save it!?" Christina smirked at me, that stupid cow was trying to make me look bad. "She is not cheating on Four." My brother says angrily.

There was a long silence as usual, because no one knew, what to say. "Haha," Christina laughs in a fake way, just like herself, "this is so funny. Loverboy here is trying to save his damsel in distress." My anger had risen to its peak. I glared at her and I showed her my left hand with the engagement ring, which was sitting on my ring finger. She glares at the ring and says nothing. Hah that witch has nothing to say. Will angrily stomps over to me, raises his hand, I knew, what was coming next, I closed my eyes, but the slap never came.

"What the hell Will," Tobias shouts, "don't you dare try to slap my fiancée!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He questions. "Tris was cheating on you with this guy and you are defending her!" A annoyed Christina says. "Gross," he says making a disgusted face, before continuing, Christina smirks venomously at me, "why would she cheat on me with her own brother?!" Christina's smirk falls. "But I," he interrupts her saying, "shut up! I'm fed up with your obsessional and delusional feelings for me. I love Tris," I felt sorry for her, "not you or anyone else!" Tears streamed down her over the top make up face. Will didn't say anything else and left. Christina ran out after him. "Are you alright Tris?"

"I will be fine!" I answer back, not knowing, what else to say. He nods, but he knows that I'm not fine anymore. The day started so well and now it's a disaster.

Caleb looks at Tobias. They say hi to eachother awkwardly, but in a friendly manner. We get back to our table and get seated. "Thank you very much for inviting me." Caleb says. "You are very welcome Caleb," he says in a way, that I would love to burst into flames or turn into liquid, "I just wanted to please my lady here." When look at him, I can see the sparkle in his eyes, only for me. This look makes my insides crave for him and there is passion burning in me for him.

Tobias looks at me with a shit eating grin, I wink at him and I know, that I have shocked him. With my eyes I told him to follow me to the bathrooms. I normally wouldn't do that, but I was craving for him in a way, I never did! "Excuse me guys," I say, "I will be back in a few minutes." They nod. I wait for him for about a minute. He walks towards me and sexily says, "Tris?"

"Tobias, I need you right now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am!" He takes my hand and we go to his office. When he finally locks the door, he closes the gap between us with a soft kiss. He gently pushes me to the wall and our kiss starts to get more and more heated. I pout at him, when his lips weren't on mine anymore. He teases me by kissing my jaw and neck. After he finishes kissing my neck he whispers into my ear, "lets finish," his hot breathe was fanning onto my neck as he continues saying, "what we started here at home." I nod at him. He leaves the office after unlocking it. I wait for a few minutes and leave it as well.

He has gone to the waiter, who served us and the cooks, gave them their tips and in the meanwhile, I

went to Caleb and told him, that I wasn't feeling well. In his eyes, I could see that he already knows, what's going on and says, "have fun at home Tris." He winks at me. Tobias comes towards us and we say goodnight to Caleb and he says it back of course with another wink towards us.

There was a lot of tension in the car. We both just wanted to go home and celebrate our engagement. I wanted to give myself to him.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Tobias's pov-**

Tonight is the night, I'm going to finally ask her for hand in marriage. I even have planned a surprise for her, because she hasn't been hanging out with anyone else, except for Lynn, Tori and me. Since the last three months, she has lost a few of her friends, because of Zeke's little sister Christina. They all think that Tris is cheating on me, when the truth is far from it. I never liked Christina or even the way she looks at me. I was too happy to think about anyone else than my Tris.

And now I'm here lying in my bed with a sleeping Tris in my arms. We had celebrated our engagement by cuddling in bed. She wanted to do something else, but she was too tired for it. I know she wanted to give herself to me, but I don't want to take advantage of her, so I told her that I want her too, but not then, when she is grieving the loss of her friends. I hate Will for trying to touch her, but I had to tell him the truth. I don't care about, what happens between him and his girlfriend, because as everyone knows karma is a b to those, who make others suffer and they already got their return gift. With these thoughts I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt something tickling my nose. I opened my eyes and saw that Tris was leaning over me and was trying to wake me up. Oh, she is gonna pay. In a swift motion, the positions had changed. Her eyes widened, when I leaned down. I teased her by leaning even down even further. Her eyes closed and I took the opportunity to kiss her. She kisses me back with the same amount of pressure. What will I do without her? Probably nothing! When we break apart, we both are blushing deeply. She smiles at me and says, "thank you for coming into my life!"

"No, I should be the one thanking you for coming into my life."

"Without you," she whispers to me, "I would be half a person!" Then I whisper back to her, "my life would be incomplete without you!" It is the truth we both are incomplete without eachother. This time she initiates the kiss, which lasted longer than the one before.

The whole morning we stayed in bed, we cuddled, made out a lot. Our stomachs had ruined our moment, because they started to rumble, so I told Tris to freshen up and until then I would make breakfast. I had made scrambled eggs with chilli flakes.

I went back to my room and saw that Tris was only wearing a towel. "Sorry, I should have knocked on the door!"

"It's okay Babe," she says, "can I borrow some of your clothes?!" I walk towards my closet and take out a shirt and a pair of shorts for her. "Thanks." I nod. "Breakfast is ready!" Instead of going back to the kitchen, I just stay in the room, I turned around, so that I still would give Tris some privacy in changing her clothes. "I'm ready," she says, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Hand in hand we walk into the kitchen. She takes out the plates and starts serving us the food. We both love the combination of eggs, bread and ketchup. We talked and laughed a lot while eating our food. I was going to wash the dishes, but Tris said, "let me do it Tobias."

"No, I'm not letting you do anything, while you are here." She pouts at me. "Please!" I gave up, because of that cute pout, but not before kissing her addictive lips. After that heated kiss we both stood up, went to the couch to make out and we didn't bother cleaning the dishes. We were too engrossed in eachother, we didn't notice, thatt someone unlocked the door of my apartment. We kept doing, what we were, until someone shouted, "Four honey, I'm back!" Tris and I broke apart our kiss and looked at Zeke, who is giving us wide eyed innoncent look. "Sorry!" He says and runs away. Crazy man. We both get up and straighten ourselves, before walking to the main entrance.

Zeke was standing by the door with Uriah, who asks me, "so did the mighty Four finally get laid?!" I glare at him in a way, that shuts him up immediately. "What me and my fiancé do," Tris says coldly, "is non of your concern." Zeke stares at her in an unbelievable way, because him and Uriah have hurt her too, by not talking to her. "Why are so cold towards us Tris? We are like your brothers!" Uriah says. "You call yourself my brothers," she shouts at them, "then you should listen to your sister, when she pleaded you guys to believe her," they look at her sadly, "that she isn't cheating on her boyfriend!?" Tears start to stream down her eyes. I wiped them away and said, "see what you guys did to her! She thought you guys are her friends, but you all only hurt her by not trusting her," I yell at them, "but your bloody sister, who was the one lying to you all, the whole damm time!" They say nothing, so I continue saying, "she was the one obsessed with a man, who is in a loving relationship."

"What are you saying Four?!" Before I can answer back, Tris does, "Four was saying that your sister was obsessed about him and tried to ruin our relationship," she takes a deep breathe and I finish her sentence, "because of her jealousy." Suddenly we heard a lot of whats and another voice saying, "I told you guys," it was Lynn, "that Christina was lying to you guys and Tris was telling the truth," she glares at them all and smiles towards Tris and I, "that day! Tris thanks her with a warm smile of hers. The rest stays silent, until my neighbour, my dad came out to the hall. "hey Tris," he said with a smile, then he states the obvious fact, "so you stayed the night in my son's apartment!"

"Yes, she did!" I answer back. "Finally my son got laid!" He yells and someone else comes out of his apartment. It's Tori!

Tris stares at her cousin open mouthed. "Tori, what are you doing here in Amar's apartment?"

"Obviously sleeping!" She says, like it's not a big deal. "With my dad?" I ask her, dad just laughs and then Tori says, "Nah, I just stayed at his place," she then continues to explain, "because I was alone at Tris' place, so I called your dad over."

"There's more to the story." My fiancée says, dad nods and Tori looks like she wants to throw up. Silently we all decided to get into my apartment and talk about it all.

"Does anyone want tea or coffee?!" Tris asks, they all agree on drinking coffee, except for Tris and I. We both decided on drinking a hot chocolate. So we both get on working on all the drinks, so that we can serve all of them to our guests. After a few minutes we all were ready to talk. "So what happened last night?" Tris and I ask Tori at the same time. All of them laugh at it and we did as well.

After we had calmed down. Tori started telling us about meeting Christina and Tris' apartment and the drama that she was making. She was accusing Tris of stealing me from her and that she was cheating on me with my dad. What the hell is wrong with that woman? She is literally insane! Everyone felt disgusted, when they had realised their mistakes. They tried to apologise to Tris and she told them that she needs some time. They left dejectedly, because they had thought Tris will forgive them straightaway.

Now there are only fie people left. Lynn, Tori, dad, of course Tris and I had stayed here. These were the people, who had trusted her and supported our relationship. Lynn is looking back and forth between us all, until she shouts, "omg," now she is looking at Tori and dad, "you guys are in love," and suddenly she looks at us and continues, "and you both are engaged!" We both began to blush and they shouted, "finally," like they were waiting for it to happen.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: the next part will be written with a surprise point of view and in the end, you all an guess, who it is!**

 **See you all next time** 😉


	6. Months after the drunken night Part 3

Months after the drunken night

Part 3

 **Heya I'm back guys with second last instalment of the Drunken night series!** **I hope my Twistinians like it as it was one of hardest parts to write and it took a lot of time, I know it's not perfect, but I hope it's readable.**

 **-Known but unknown person's pov-**

Everything seems to fall apart. Christina is of course making everyone's life hell, I feel bad for Will, because he deserves a girl, who truly loves him. I know that Tris wasn't lying to us all, I just had to pretend to blindly believe Christina, when I knew, that the truth was far from it. She would have ruined my entire life, threatened me and even blackmailed me. She knows, that one of my weaknesses is Shauna and she knows, that I was going to propose to her, but now I think I might break up with her. They are gossiping about Tris and calling her names, she doesn't deserve at all. Christina laughs at all the names, that they have insulted her with. Lynn's been quiet for a long time now and then she says, "shut up all of you. Tris hasn't done anything wrong," she is defending our friend and I'm happy about it, "if one person is lying and cheating on us, then it's Christina. You fools are following her blindly, it's disgusting!" Yep, that's the Lynn we know and love. "If you don't agree with us and Christina," the sweet Marlene shouts at Lynn, "the door is over there and please do us a favour," Lynn is as stunned as all of us are, "never come back. Stay with your Tris, while she feeds you and Four lies." My sister smirks, while watching two best friends and sisters falling apart. All, because of one lie, that ruined all the friendship. Lynn gives us a last glare and says at the same time, "you all will remember the day," she points at the cause of all trouble, "when her truth comes out and you all will be miserable, mark my words." Then she leaves and slams the door. "How dare she." Christina shouts. "She dares," I say angrily, "because she bloody well hasn't fallen in your bloody trap like the others."

A moment later she asks me, "what are you saying Zeke?!"

"The truth Christina. You ruined us all and I will never forgive you for that."

"It's the bloody fault of Tris." Shauna defends her. "If you gonna take my sister's side," I say calmly, "then it's better, that we should break up!?" Christina looks like she got punched in the gut. She has no leverage against me. Shauna gasps and screams at me, "because of that tramp, you're breaking up with me." I shake my head and say, "no, it's because of Christina and you have become a second version of my sister and it's pretty unpleasant," Marlene's by Shauna's side and is glaring at me, "in my opinion it sucks, because I loved the way you were and not this!" I point at her to revealing and Christina like clothing. I leave and don't look back.

I was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, when Uriah walks in and asks, "what the hell was that man?!"

"What?" I ask and he says, "you broke up with Shauna." I then tell him, "I will tell you everything. Just not here." He nods and we leave the kitchen and go outside for a walk. "So talk." He urges and I start from the beginning. "Do you remember the night, I was finally going to propose to Shauna," he nods like it's still fresh in his mind. "When Tris betrayed us and is cheating on Four." He says angrily. "No," I say, defending her, because the truth hurts more than the lie does, "she didn't betray us!"

"Why are you on her side?" He questions me and I say, "because she's telling the truth," he rolls his eyes at me, "we all know, love Tris the way she is and we have seen her in her worst and in her best. Four is what she needs and they make eachother happier than I have ever seen them!?" I try to explain my point in a way, that he himself can figure out the rest.

A while later. "You meant to say, someone is trying to ruin our gang's friendship," oh he has figured out the first part, "but I don't get, why you broke up with Shauna. Did everything happen because of her?"

"You're right about part one, but the other part's wrong. Shauna didn't do anything. It was someone of the girls though."

"It can't be Lynn as she stands by FourTris and if it's not Shauna," he says and his face falls while he continues, "then it's either Marlene or Christina."

"Zeke please tell me it's neither of them two."

"Sorry brother," I say and then take a break, "it's Christina and she's been blackmailing me, that's why I broke up with Shauna." He is stunned and asks, "is she in love with Four?!"

"Nah, she's obsessed with him." I say as we walk back towards our home. After this conversation we never talked about again until...

 **-The night of the proposal-**

Will and Christina were having a date night. Uriah and me were a quiet night at home. Soon the doorbell rang and we both groaned out in annoyance. When Uriah opened the door, standing infront of him were Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and surprisingly Will. He let them come in and I ask, "what happened?"

"Chris lied to me." Will shouts. "About what?" Lynn asks with a smirk playing around in the corner of her mouth. "She is in love with Four and tried to separate Tris and him."

"Oh, now you believe that witch as well!" Marlene snaps at him. "Because the guy with her was her brother Caleb and Four was with them. They were hugging eachother and Tris was blushing about something."

"What did you guys do?!"

"Christina taunted her and Caleb told us a few times, that he's her brother. I didn't believe and I proceeded to slap her..." Lynn interrupted him, "you ass," her voice is filled with anger, "you shouldn't have slapped her on the day of her engagement, dammit!" What did Lynn just say. "I didn't," Will says, "Four stopped me!?"

"Thank god, he did or else I would have smashed a few bottles on you head." Uriah says angrily glaring at Will in a terrifying way. "So you're on her side?"

"Yes, I am," he answers back to Shauna, "because my older brother got blackmailed by his own sister," he spat at her, shit, "that she is going to ruin his relationship with and in the end Zeke did right, by breaking up with you." Shauna looks pissed. "You are lying." Marlene says, still defending Chris.

Half an hour later the door opens and slams shut, while the heels of Chris click on the wooden floor. She comes into the sitting room and glares at Will, me and Uriah, who walks towards her and says, "congratulations you ruined everything like always. The best actress award goes to Christina Pedrad." He was being sarcastic and strides away. Will and Lynn look disgusted and leave straightaway. Shauna and Marlene are too stunned to comprehend. I clap my hands and say, "I hope you are satisfied with your hunger for an already taken man." I walk off too.

From my room, I can hear Christina breaking everything she has in her room. Marlene is trying to calm her down and Shauna is shouting at her. Serves her right. A few minutes later. There's a knock on my door, when I open the door, I'm directly looking into Shauna's eyes. "Can we talk?" She asks. I nod and let her come inside. I close the door and ask her, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"About us," she replies back immediately. "There's no us anymore," I say, while I can hear my heart breaking into pieces. "Really? So tell me you don't love me anymore!?" She demands, I look into her eyes and answer back, "I cannot stop loving you," and suddenly her lips were on my while I whisper into our kiss, "dammit." She teases me, while she bites my lower lip and making me groan into her mouth. "I need you Zeke, I missed you."

I takes me some time to register, what she said and I reply back, "I missed you too." I pick her up and lay her down onto the bed, after I locked the door. Whenever the both of us make its filled with either hatred or love (kinda like Bobbi and Hunter, who knows them?) and that's the way we both are. We have broken up a few times and got back together stronger than ever. I won't let anyone or anything come in between us. I feel at home, wherever she is.

 **-The next morning-**

Shauna an I woke up, because of an scream, that could burst anyone's ear. We scrambled around after we had gotten up and dressed ourselves as quick as possible. I unlocked the door and we left. We walked towards the scream and it came out of Christina's room. When a sleepy Uriah opened the door, Marlene's, the one screaming. "Where's Chris?!" Shauna asks. "She went really crazy and left. I didn't say anything, because I thought that she'd come back." Great now a psycho is loose. "Maybe she went to Will, Four or to Tris, shit." Uriah then tell us, "Zeke, you'll call Will and Shauna you should call Lynn."

"Where are we going?"

"To Four's. We should apologise to them." I reply back, while Uriah says, "yes, that should do. Then we can go to Tris' apartment," he doesn't have to finish the sentence. I called Will and told him the situation, we drove to Four's and Will came at the same time as Lynn did.

I took out a copy of the key to his apartment and opened the door, he hasn't noticed me yet, while saying, "Four honey, I'm back!" He and Tris break apart from their heavy make out session." The looked at me and I gave them the "wide eyed innoncent look". I say, "sorry," and then I run away. I can hear the straighten up and coming towards Uriah and me. We were standing by the door. I didn't listen to what my idiot of a brother asks him, but the glare that Four gives him, he straightaway shuts up. "What me and my fiancé do," Tris answers back coldly to Uriah, "is non of your concern." I stare at her stunned, but I cannot blame her, we ignored her and hurt her too. "Why are so cold towards us Tris? We are like your brothers!" Uriah tells without thinking properly. "You call yourself my brothers," she shouts at us, "then you should listen to your sister, when she pleaded you guys to believe her," we look at her sadly, "that she isn't cheating on her boyfriend!?" Tears started to stream down her eyes. Four wipes them away and says, "see what you guys did to her! She thought you guys are her friends, but you all only hurt her by not trusting her," He yells, "but your bloody sister, who was the one lying to you all, the whole damm time!" We say nothing as we know that he's right and he continues saying, "she was the one obsessed with a man, who is in a loving relationship."

"What are you saying Four?!" Marlene asks as she still cannot believe what Chris has done. Before he can answer back, Tris does more talking to me and Uri, "Four was saying that your sister was obsessed about him and tried to ruin our relationship," she takes a deep breathe and he finishes her sentence, "because of her jealousy."

Suddenly we could hear a lot of whats from Marlene, Will and Shauna. Then another voice saying, "I told you guys," it was Lynn, "that Christina was lying to you guys and Tris was telling the truth," she glares at us all and smiles towards Tris and Four, "that day!" Tris thanks her with a warm smile. The rest of us stays silent, until his neighbour comes out to the hall. "hey Tris," he says with a smile and then he states the obvious fact, "so you stayed the night in my son's apartment!"

"Yes, she did!" Four answers back. "Finally my son got laid!" He yells and someone else comes out of his apartment. It's a woman, who I have seen a few times with Tris.

Tris stares at the woman open mouthed. "Tori, what are you doing here in Amar's apartment?"

"Obviously sleeping!" She says, like it's not a big deal. "With my dad?" Four questions her, his dad just laughs and then the woman, Tori says, "Nah, I just stayed at his place," she then continues to explain, "because I was alone at Tris' place, so I called your dad over."

"There's more to the story." Tris knowingly says, his father nods and Tori looks like she wants to throw up. Silently we all decided to get into Four's apartment and talk about it all.

"Does anyone want tea or coffee?!" Tris asks, we all agree on drinking coffee, except for Tris and weirdly enough Four. They both decided on drinking a hot chocolate.

After a few minutes we all were thankfully ready to talk. "So what happened last night?" They ask Tori at the same time. All of us laugh at it and they find it funny too.

After we all had calmed down. Tori started telling us about meeting Christina in Tris' apartment and the drama that she was making. She was accusing Tris of stealing my poor best friend from her and that she was cheating on him with his dad. What the heck, my sister is totally insane. We felt disgusted. We were trying our best to apologise to Tris and she tells us, that she needs some time. We left dejectedly, because we may have thought, that Tris would forgive us like always, but we were so wrong. Lynn stayed back and we left without her in search of that psycho.

An hour later we found her, sitting infront of the doorsteps of Will's parents house. She looks up, sees us and gets up. She unsteadily walks towards us. She is drunk. "What took you guys so long?" She slurs and Will asks her, "what are you doing here?" She looks stunned, but replies back, "I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore," he tells her and she looks at him like, "how dare you say that." "My bad," she say, "I forgot that you are now dating Trissy." Her voice is filled with venom. "What's wrong with you Christina?" Uriah asks and she doesn't look at him, ignores us and tries to walk away. I held her back and say, "not so fast." She shoves me away from herself and my grip tightens on her. "You'll listen to, what I have to say to you and then you can go wherever you want to. I don't care, if you live with us or somewhere else!?" She glares at me and nods. "What do you want to tell? Is it, that I'm the worst person in the world or that I'm obsessed about a man, I cannot have?!" I shake my head, that woman has really gone nuts. "No, we want you to apologise to FourTris, you try to be more mature and understanding and maybe one day, you'll find someone, who loves you more than anything." She can see, that we're willing to help her and she agrees.

After that day a year had passed. FourTris forgave us all even Christina, who is happily in love with a guy named Lincoln, he's a doctor and had his heart broken once too. Will has moved on six months ago and his girlfriend Michelle is really kind and just perfect for him. Shauna has moved in with me, Marlene and Uriah. Lynn is happily single and enjoys her life.

FourTris are finally getting married tomorrow and they have already started on the family planning. These two kids have been too active lately. I tried to sneak in once and then I heard them both, I covered my ears and left. I didn't want to hear them getting dirty, I'm too innoncent for that (in your dreams Zeke).

 **-End of his pov-**

 **AN**

 **Wow, Sold to him is already one year old, we need to celebrate it with a special chapter! What do you guys think?**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: Next part is about the FourTris' wedding, some twists are coming too, hopefully. See ya next time!**


	7. Months after the drunken night Part 4

Part 4: Last part!

 **I know, I know, I'm late with this one and I'm really sorry about that, but now I'm back with the last instalment and I hope you guys will enjoy the drama, that will be included in this one and hopefully I can satisfy your needs of the story, if not then one day someone will find my corpse, I will haunt down my killer👻and they'll regret killing me!**

 **-The POV of Amy aka Four's ex on the day of the wedding-**

Since the break up with Four, my life has been a mess. He ruined every single thing for me and that Tris has ruined every thing I was working for. Just three days ago I saw the both of them. They were laughing about something and that's when I noticed a ring on that witch Tris' left ring finger, marking her as someone's fiancée. I walked a bit closer to them and heard him asking, "can I see your wedding dress Tris?!" She the shook her head and said, "it's inauspicious for the groom to see his bride in the wedding dress!?" Oh, so he's marrying her of all the people. "Please Tris," he pleads and she says, "in three days, you'll see it, when you're waiting at the altar for me."

"But that's not fair. Every one of our friends has seen you in that dress, but not me!"

"Aww my poor baby," she then says, before kissing his cheek. "Only yours," he says after they broke apart. "If that's the case," she says somewhat seducingly to him, "let's go home."

"What's ob your mind my future Mrs.?!"

"Something you will like." She replied back. "Oh, you're intriguing miss Prior." He smiles at her and this time, he's the one, who kisses her. I wanted to follow, but got held up by their friends, who told me to mind my own business and not meddle into their lives...

 **-End of her flashback-**

From those three days on, I started planning to separate these two forever and that exactly today. On their wedding day, both of them will shed tears of blood and betrayal for what they did to me and my brother Micheal. He doesn't know about the breakup, so it will be easy to fool him. I was getting ready in a tight white dress, which even made me look pregnant, because installed some special effects.

An hour later, I found out in where they are getting married, but there's one problem. I don't know, how to get there, because the ceremony is in an unknown location. "Hmm, what am I going to do now?" I ask myself, while Micheal asks me, "what's wrong Amy?!" that's when I tell him everything about my plan and he luckily agrees to help me.

 **-End of her evil POV-**

Meanwhile FourTris were getting ready for their wedding ceremony. Tris was located in her old apartment, which belongs to MiAl now and they said, that Tris could get ready there and Tobias is getting ready in their apartment with the help of the men, so come and find out, what Tris is thinking at the moment.

 **-So here's Tris' POV-**

"I cannot believe it," Mom says, with happy tears in her eyes, "that my baby girl is getting married."

"Oh my dear mom," I say, "please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," replies back and continues saying, "these are just happy tears. I'm so proud of you and you've made the right choice. Tobias is an excellent and fine young man and he is going to keep you very happy. So tell me," she suddenly says in a mischievous way, "when are you and Tobias going to make me a grandma?!"

"He better not get her pregnant." My dad says as he bursts into the room, but I can hear from his voice, that he is teasing me and my soon-to-be-husband. "There's something I needed tell you both,"I say in my most innocent voice and dad asks, "what is it princess?!"

As I'm about to tell them, a very pregnant Christina bursts into my room and says, "we need to leave now." I then ask her, "Christina, what's wrong?!"

"Four has been attacked. His ex is here and she is telling everybody that she's carrying Four's child," Amy is going down, "which in my opinion is utter bullshit." Dad isn't looking at me and mom seems disappointed. "You're right Chris," I say, "Tobias never slept with her."

"What? Are you sure?!" She asks and I nod. "So he's just like you. So tonight will be the first?"

"I'm not telling you that," I say and she smirks at me knowingly, "but I have surprise planned for you guys."

"What is it?!" Mom and dad ask the same time. "You are going to find out at the reception." Dad then says, "if there's one and if that girl is telling the truth," his anger is at peak right now, "you will call of the wedding." I shake my head and say, "I would never call of the wedding. I'm going to marry him," he doesn't look to pleased, "because I trust him with my whole being." My mom smiles fondly at me and says to dad, "Tobias would never hurt her or betray her trust, give him a chance Andrew and you'll see their love is going to blossom as ours did." He shakes his head and then he says, "alright, I won't kill him today, but if he hurts my daughter, then I will kill him with pleasure."

Not even a minute later Christina takes my hand and pulls me with her, where the wedding is going to take place in approximately 40 minutes. As soon as we reach there, everyone looks at us. The priest is shaking his head and muttering things like, "this marriage won't last long." "The man is a cheat."

"How do you know," I ask the priest, "if my fiancé is a cheat or not? Are you the judge of it?" He was about to say something, when I interrupt him and say, "no, you're certainly not and no one has the right to judge another person, so I would be happy, if you don't judge anyone," he looks annoyed, "if don't know the truth." Tobias looks at me and says, "Tris, I swear I never cheated on you." for the moment I ignore him and ask his ex, "so how many months have you been pregnant?!" She looks at me, joy in her eyes and stumbles with her words, "I err am mmh," I patiently wait for her to answer and she doesn't, so I say, "so how would you know, if it's Four's baby? Because I know," she glares at me, "that you guys have broken up since 9 months," her brother is about to interrupt me, when I slap him and he immediately shuts up, "so you must be 9 months pregnant, congrats to you Amy."

No one says anything for a few minutes and she says, "what if he slept with me, when you weren't around."

"I have been around the whole time," I say, "because I haven't gone anywhere without him! And oh, I nearly forgot to say, that Tobias told me," I say and looking into Tobias eyes, "that he never slept with you, so how come, you're pregnant with his baby?!" I ask her and it looks like her lie got caught or am I wrong and imagining something that isn't there? She then says something Tobias would never say, "because he loves me and was fooling you around." I take a shaky breathe, because you cannot talk to someone like her. I'm having a panic attack, I always get them, when I think the people, who I love, will leave me. Tobias notices it and walks closer to, he takes my hand in his. I try not to look at him and he says, "Tris please look at me," I shake my head, he still turns me and takes me by surprise, when kisses me like there's no one else, he is going to kiss like this ever. He then whispers, "I love you Tris. I want to marry you, you're the only one, I want have children with and I want to grow old and grey with. You're it for me. Do you trust me?!" He asks and I reply back, "yes, I do Tobias," he looks at me, nods at me understandingly and sadly, "I understand Tris," he says, while tears forming in his and my eyes, "take care of yourself and I will always love you. I'll wait for you my love."

"No, don't leave me Tobias," I weep as fall with the thud on the floor. I couldn't react and nothing made sense anymore. I still can see him leave and I call out for saying, "don't leave," he doesn't listen to me, "please. I need you," he still doesn't listen so, I yell, "if you leave, than forget that I've ever been in your life and forget the woman, who's carrying your child." Tears are still flowing from my eyes and he stops and asks, "what did you say?"

"OH NOW, YOU'RE READY TO LISTEN TO ME," I yell yet again and he walks towards me, "THEN LISTEN TO ME."

"Please tell me Tris?!"

"YES, I'M PREGNANT!"

"What," he asks, not understanding, what I'm saying, "I'm pregnant," I say a bit calmer, than I was before. "We're having a baby," he says and the tears are flowing from his eyes and the then continues, "I'm sorry for nearly leaving you," when he says those words, I look at him, "but I couldn't stand seeing you hurt and I know, that I unknowingly have hurt you."

"No, Tobias," I reply back, "you didn't hurt me," I wipe away the tears from his cheek, he takes my hand in his and kisses it. He looks into my eyes and says, "You look beautiful, even when you're crying," someone groans out in pain, but we ignore that person, "but I only want to see tears of happiness in your eyes and the pain to stay away from you, even if it's not possible." This is the man, I love and he is a complete mushy idiot. Someone is groaning again and we both look around and see that it's Christina. "What's wrong Chris?"

"My waters broke, I'm having the baby." Lincoln looks slightly disturbed, so I shout at him, "Lincoln we need to take her to the nearest hospital!" He nods and picks his girlfriend up and sprints out of the door. "Isn't he a doctor?!" Tobias asks and I say, "yes, he is!?"

"Poor bloke has to live with my sister." Zeke jokes and I glare at him and say, "not now Zekey bear," he looks annoyed, "your girlfriend herself is pregnant too."

"What?" He asks in shock and falls unconscious. "He is such a Pansy cake." Shauna looks annoyed and after a while she calms down, that's when we all decide to go to the hospital and that Tobias and I are going to get married tonight with only our families, but we had forgotten that Amy and her brother are still here. Tobias and I pretend, that we're not getting married at all and they look pleased. Then she says, "hold on," he says, "but I heard that you guys are still getting married."

"No, they're not," everyone says, helping us out and we silently thank them. "So can Four and I get married?!" Any asks the priest and Tobias says, before anyone can, "hell no!"

"Why not? You guys broke up?!"

"He doesn't like you, so he doesn't want to marry you." Shauna answers back. "Oh, I don't like him," she smirks at us all, "I just to make them pay for destroying my life and I'm actually not pregnant."

"We know," I reply back and smile at her in a fake way and say, "but we we need to leave,"

"Where are you going?!" Her brother asks. "Our friend is expecting her baby, so we're leaving." Tobias answers back, then he takes my hand and we all leave them be.

Half an hour later, we have reached the hospital and are looking for Christina and Lincoln. We walk towards the reception and the receptionist eyes Tobias up and down, while she answers, that they are in room 459 and even tells us, where the escalators as well as the lifts are. She then says, "excuse me," then I answer back, "yes?!"

"I'm, sorry I wanted to ask Mister Eaton something." This time he asks her, "what's the question?!"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"No, sorry, I'm married!"

"She doesn't have to know," she says suggestively, so I answer back, "she already does," the she looks at me and asks him, "her? You married her?!"

"Yes, can't you see?" Zeke asks her, "both them are in their wedding clothes. They got married two hours ago."

"I make it worth for them to break their only one day old marriage." That woman says and Tobias says, "never, I love my wife a lot and she's the only I want!?"

"Believe me," Christina says, "I tried to separate them, I destroyed my friendship with my best friend," she truthfully says, "because I wanted her boyfriend then, when I already had one."

"Did you guys get married after Four's exes drama?"

"Nope, we just wanted the receptionist out of the way, so I lied." My fiancé says. "So Chris, what happened?!"

"My waters haven't broken yet, it was a false alarm." We all look at Lincoln, who looks relieved and I ask, "so when's the due date?!"

"The doctor said in a weeks time."

"But you could have your child earlier too," my mom says and dad nods. "Really?" Christina asks and Lincoln says, "Mrs. Prior is right!"

"You can call me Natalie," my mom says to him and he just nods.

Not even a minute later Uriah asks, "so what are we doing and where are we going?!" Marlene replies back, "we're going Tris and Four's apartment." He looks at us all and says, "oh, I thought that we're going to a restaurant to eat something," that guy is always hungry, "because I'm starving."

"We're eating at their place," a voice that I don't recognise says.

 **-End of her POV-**

 **-Tobias' POV-**

Uriah is talking about starving, when Eric says, "We're eating at their place," I walk towards him and give him a hug and everyone looks shocked. "Hey brother," he says, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, little brother."

"Oh come on," he pouts, "I'm a year younger than you." Dad walks towards us and he hugs Eric too, "it's nice to see you son." He hugs him back and says, "I feel the same way dad."

"Wait is he your brother?!" Tris asks me.

"Yes, when our mom left our dad, she took me with her." Lenny answers back and then says, "you must be Tris. Toby darling told me a lot about you and congrats for marrying my awesome brother."

"We didn't get married yet," I answer back, "we're going back to our place to get married."

"Wow, so what are we waiting for?!" He asks and some of our friends grumble in annoyance as Lenny is the polar opposite of my and more like our dad. Tori then walks towards him and introduces herself. "Oh, hi Tori, so you and my dad?!" He raises an eyebrow at the people in question and both of them blush profusely.

Five minutes later, we all were at the car park and Lenny says, "sorry Tris, I need to kidnap my brother for a minute," she nods and he leads me away and says, "I'm sorry brother." That's when he punches me. "That's for dumping Amy." Then I see Tris walking towards us and she pushes my younger brother away and asks him, "what the hell was that for?!"

"For dumping Amy for you," he shouts and calls Tris something, I don't want to say what and he pushes her. As an instinct she closes her eyes and I wrap my arms around her protectively. I glare at my brother and shout, "how dare you push the love of my life? She could have fallen on her stomach and you would have killed your own brother's child." That's when the rest of our gang and parents come. "What happened Tobias and why are you bleeding?!" Andrew asks and I answer back, "my brother punched me and pushed Tris," everyone glares at him and Christina says, "luckily you are here and saved your girl from falling." Lincoln nodded in agreement, I'm still holding onto Tris and Lenny looks disgusted. "How could choose that ugly witch and not your hot ex."

"Firstly Amy never deserved a guy like Tobias and secondly she was cheating on him with random guys." Dad answers back and Tori says, "I have seen her with one of those guys," Lenny just laughs and says, "lies, you all are lying."

"No, they're not." I say, "she wanted to break up with me," I continue telling him the truth, "the night I did, met Tris and we just got on well."

"That's when we started seeing each other." Tris tells him and he just glares at us. He shakes his head and doesn't believe us, so I say, "go home Lenny!?"

"No," he disagrees straightaway and Tris says, "Tobias is right, it's better, if you go home."

"Why should I listen to a slut like you?" Dad walks towards him and says, "never ever call her that. Amy is a slut and not Tris," Lenny glares at Tris and I say, before dad can, "I don't what lies Amy has fed you. Most probably she has slept with you and manipulated you to make it out, like I broke up with her," I take a breathe and continue saying, "because of Tris, who I never met before!?"

"She said, that you cheated on her with your fiancée."

"And I always thought, that she and her brother are stupid," Tris says, "but now I know that she's a master in manipulation."

"So now you know, what I can do Tris." Amy says, while she is standing behind Tris and I. I slowly turn around and see, that she is pointing a gun at Tris. "If anyone of you interferes, I will shoot Tris."

"You have to shoot me first," I reply back and she laughs and asks, "and why should I do that?!"

"If Tris dies, I die too, because a world without her," I tell my ex in front of my family, "is not worth living." Tris shakes her head and says, "no Tobias," her voice is filled with determination, "you cannot sacrifice your life for me. You have so many people you mean something to."

"You do too Tris and without you, there's no point of living."

"Who said you will live? I only want you to make you feel," Amy's voice is filled with hatred, "how it feels like having no life at all and wishing you were dead!?"

Not even a minute later Lenny looks towards her and says, "you won't do such thing. I recorded all of it and sent it to the local police. They should be on their way." She then asks him, "why would you betray me like this?!"

"Because there's no worth to me," he says in a sincere way, "if I betray my family." The police just arrived at the right moment and thanked Lenny for his cooperation in arresting Amy, because she has killed someone for money. As they are taking her away, we left too. Everyone's tired, so Tris and I decided to get married tomorrow on the 6th of April 2019.

The next day we all loved happily ever after...

 **-End of his POV-**

 **The End!**

 **Uh...**

 **Uh..**

 **Uh...**

 **Nope, I'm back after a technical error with my crazy self...**

 **-Continuation with Lenny's POV, because I know, you guys must be hating him, just like I did writing, that idiot, but I hope, you guys will like him now, if not then, I'll help you guys in killing him-**

I'm so happy for my brother and I hate myself for nearly ruining his life. I insulted the woman he loves and she forgave me without any hesitation. She told me, that I'm family and she doesn't hate me for having my own opinion or listening to someone I trusted and I just need to think about it and not just trust anyone. She is right and Tobias agrees with her. He told me all the reasons, why he loves her so much.

Today is the day, my brother is finally getting married to the love of his life and the mother of his child. They both deserve all the happiness in the world. In two hours they are getting married and out mother doesn't know about it, because Tobias doesn't want her here. It's understandable after, what she did to our father. So I'm trying to think about happy thoughts. I'm about to get ready, when someone knocked on my door, so I told that person to come in. That person came in and cleared her throat. I turned around and saw Lynn, I smiled at her and she glares at me. "Hey Lynn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answers back and is still glaring at me, "if you ever try to do anything to Tris," her voice is vicious as she continues saying, "I will kill you."

"I like to see you try," I reply back with a smirk. She doesn't say anything to me, so I say, "I like my girls feisty and you my dear fall into that category," she walks off and doesn't even look back.

An hour and thirty minutes later, I listen to a nervous wreck Tobias, who cannot stop shaking. "Four, please calm down. Your nervousness is making me nervous and that never happens." His best friend Zeke complains. "Sorry, I can't stop it. What if Tris doesn't like, what I have prepared for my wedding vows for her."

"Shut it man, she's going to love it and I'm glad you both chose to prepare for it, instead of the normal vows." His other friend Uriah says. I can hear a thump and and Uriah saying, "ouch, that hurt."

"Glad it did," my brother says and he doesn't sound nervous anymore. "I'm thirty minutes, you won't be a single pringle anymore." Zeke says and he earns a slap on his face. "If I was a "single pringle" as you are saying," my brother says teasingly to his friend, "I wouldn't be getting married today."

"Four is right," Will and Lincoln agree with him. I knock at the door, they let me come inside and all of them except for my brother are glaring at me. It's awkward and Tobias asks me, "are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you all the best." He looks at me in disbelief and asks, "are you leaving?"

"Yes," I reply back, "because I know, that the day will be better without me."

"You are going to stay and see your brother," dad sternly says, "when he get married in 15 minutes."

"Alright," I say and they smile at me, some more forced than the others. Tobias straightens his suit and says, "lets go guys," we all nod and walk with him to the aisle. Ten minutes later the music starts, Andrew and Tris walk into the church arm in arm and Tobias stops breathing, when he see her walking towards him. She does look breathtaking and my brother is a lucky man to have her by his side. I look towards Lynn, she stares at me and it is uncomfortable, so I look away and watch, how my brother whispers to his bride.

The priest coughs at them and says, "we gathered here in this church for the marriage of Tobias James Eaton to Beatrice Grace Prior. Does anyone have a problem in them two getting married, then now you have a chance to raise your hand, if not then I would love to continue this ceremony." Everyone looks at me, expecting me to raise my hand, but I don't, so the priest continues talking. "So Mr. Eaton are you ready to say your vows and promises to your bride?" **My brother smiles and says, "yes, sir." He takes Tris' hand in his and says,** **"Tris, when I met you," she looks at him, tears glistering in her eyes, "I thought, that were beautiful, you still are, you are bold and said, whatever was in your mind and you still do. Because of you I feel confident," the way he pronounces the words, you can hear that he's going to fulfil his promises to her and is going to love her till the end, "loved and appreciated. You make me feel alive, I love you and our baby. My promise to you is that I'm going to protect you till death do us apart."** The tears are still flowing from her eyes and he is shedding tears too.

A minute later the priest says, "it's your turn Miss Prior." **She nods and begins to say, "Tobias, when I met you, I was thinking, that how could such an handsome guy date someone like your evil ex. I still remember, when Christina was fawning over you and told me," she smiles at him and continues, "the hottest guy ever," the priest frowns at her and all their friends are laughing, while my brother looks like he is going to faint, "but I had never seen you and when I did," she winks at him and blushes like a bride should blush, "I totally agree with her. I love you Tobias and our baby is going to have the best father ever. Being by your side, means, that safety and love is by my side. I need you as much as human being needs oxygen."** After she finishes with her vows, we all clap and the priest looks like he himself is going to cry.

 **"Now Mr. Eaton, you are going to repeat the words I'm saying," he looks at my brother, who smiles at him, "Do you Tobias James Eaton take Beatrice Grace Prior as your lawfully wedded wife," Tobias repeated those words, "to have and to hold," again he is repeating the words, "from this day forward, for better of worse," my brother yet again says after the priest has spoken the words, "for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," now we all are waiting for the last part, "to love and cherish until death do you part?" Caleb then gives Tobias the ring and he slides it into Tris' ring finger. We all clap and he says, "I do and with this ring I'm going to call you my wife."**

 **Then it's Tris turn and she repeats those words, "Do you Beatrice Grace Prior take Tobias James Eaton as your lawfully wedded husband, "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Caleb then takes out the other ring and gives it to Tris. She then says, "I do and with this ring I'm going to call you my husband," and that's when she slides the ring into his finger. "You may kiss the bride," the priest says, after he wipes his tears away. My brother rests his arms around Tris' waist and she rests her arms around his neck and their lips lock with each other.**

Seven minutes later the priest coughs as their kiss isn't appropriate for a church, they break apart, blush and look embarrassed. The Pedrad brother's are whopping and hollering. Tris and Tobias look at each other and laugh, before she presses a kiss to his lips.

 **-End of his POV-**

 **The End!**

 **-AN-**

 **At first, I wanted to tell you guys, that I'm planning a surprise for y'all and I hope you guys will like it, if not then you guys know, that I tried.**

 **Now onto the serious note:**

 **You guys may have seen one of the other Author on the description of her story calling me this and insulting me and one of my fellow and one of my favourite authors trini86, "I'm not a rape author like Charms22 and her other account who are in the rape fandom."**

 **Or after I had reviewed on her story, "Nope, you're the rape author you and your other account love to write about rape." if you guys have read stories of trini86 and me, you guys must have read and saw, how different our writing styles are. We're not the same person. "When did I write a rape story, ahh well that was three to four years ago and it was more about revenge and nothing else! So here's a review, I had left on Trini's Story A twisted return, I love it. I'm going to read your stories always;-)**

 **"Some may not know, that I have written a rape (revenge) as well as incest story. The incest story was bloody twisted and you guys can read it on Wattpad. When I wrote the rape part of the story My evil heart, I cried a lot, while I prayed for all rape victims. In that story the rape victim got her revenge, but in that process she lost a lot of people, she loved." I wanted to make a point, that I would never support something disgusting like that and it'd you guys read my profile, you guys may now, that I'm defending myself, bu** **t actually I should ignore people like her or him. I didn't write that author's name, because I do not want to defame anyone. If you have any questions, I'm ready to answer them!** **Please no hate though, because I have lived through it, since ages.**

 **-End of the AN-**


End file.
